FÊNIX
by Dannu
Summary: Ilha da Rainha da Morte: Lugar onde ele encontrou a felicidade e também onde a perdeu! Uma viagem sob meus olhos a uma das cenas mais encantadoras de CDZ!


o.O.o

Fora mais um dia de treino árduo ao longo daqueles 4 anos de treinamento. E só em pensar que ainda teria que suportar mais 2 longos e desastrosos invernos, fechava os olhos entregando-se a dor física que fazia sua feição contrair-se num espasmo.

As mãos pobremente enfaixadas para diminuir o impacto de seus golpes estavam quase em frangalhos. As costas e peito exibiam marcas roxas entrecortadas por filetes de sangue coagulado. As calças escuras que trazia como única vestimenta, estava rota nos joelhos. Seus pés pareciam caminhar em cima de brasas.

Jogado na penumbra do buraco de que lhe servia de dormitório, se alguém com um pouco que seja de civilidade, entrasse ali, o teria confundido com um animal e não com um homem. Encostou-se nas ríspidas paredes de pedras grandes e pesadas, que por tantas noites contara na agonia solitária, e desenrolando as gazes das mãos, respirava forte, sentindo fortes pontadas no tórax e o ar se esvair dos pulmões.

Sua vista embaçou e por duas vezes seus olhos escureceram, dando-lhe a impressão de que poderia desmaiar. Levantou a cabeça e engatinhando, tentou chegar até um vasilhame sujo que continha água em seu interior. Provavelmente a chuva que caíra na noite anterior a teria enchido. Abaixou a cabeça e com a boca, sorveu alguns goles do liquido.

Deitou-se no chão olhando para o teto. Seus pensamentos fugiram para longe dali, pousando na imagem suave e amada de seu irmão mais jovem, Shun:

- Shun, faço isso por você! – murmurou fechando os olhos

- Irmão, não desista, pois eu voltarei para casa! – seu corpo parecia anestesiado pelo sofrimento

- Cumprirei minha promessa e voltarei para ti com a armadura de Fênix!

Virou-se de lado e em seguida deixou-se cair desacordado de bruços.

o.O.o

Era sua rotina de todas as noites, mas com que ternura a cumpria. Sabia que era o único consolo do rapaz em meio aquele inferno que era sua terra e o demônio no qual seu pai havia se transformado. Desde o dia primeiro em que se viram, quando o orgulhoso rapaz pisou na ilha da Morte, que soube que estava destinada a pertencer-lhe, de corpo e alma. E ele, nos seus olhos, descobriu os encantos que nunca tivera ou que viria a ter no mundo.

Ela aproximou-se cuidadosa, relanceando uma vista d'olhos antes de adentrar o recinto quase tumular onde ele se refugiava após os treinos, mais morto que vivo. Trazia nas mãos panos limpos e um ungüento e ajoelhando-se perto dele, alisando com a ponta dos dedos as costas largas que todas as noites beijava, deixou que uma lágrima escorresse pelo seu rosto fino e delicado.

- Ikki...- chamou baixinho, com sua voz doce

O rapaz abriu os olhos desorientado e apoiando-se nas mãos, virou o rosto na direção da voz:

- Shun?

A fragilidade de seu estado o fizera delirar por alguns instantes, mas logo seus olhos voltaram às órbitas, permitindo que ele reconhecesse o amor de sua vida e a razão pela qual sobrevivia.

- É você Esmeralda! – comentou tentando, com a ajuda dela, sentar-se; ela sorriu.

EU  
PRISIONEIRO MEU  
DESCOBRI NO BREU  
UMA CONSTELAÇÃO

CÉUS  
CONHECI OS CÉUS  
PELOS OLHOS SEUS  
VÉU DE CONTEMPLAÇÃO

- Sim, Ikki! – ela começou a desdobrar um dos panos – Você me confundiu de novo com seu irmão, não foi?

Ele a observou entregue a encantadora visão daquele serzinho tão frágil e com tanta determinação em seus olhos que o faziam apaixonar-se a cada nova apreciação. Bastava apenas desviar seus olhos após alguns segundos, para em seguida voltar a fitá-la, que descobria um novo detalhe celeste em suas feições.

- Tirando o fato de ser uma mulher e também pelos cabelos claros, você e ele são exatamente iguais! – respondeu, deixando que ela lhe limpasse os hematomas do ombro esquerdo. Ela sorriu angelicamente.

Ikki apertou a mão com a qual ela, delicadamente, lhe cuidava das feridas e levando-a aos lábios, beijou-a. Em seguida, aproximou dela seu rosto e sentindo a mão fina e pequena dela em seus cabelos, entregou-se a um beijo profundo, cheio de carinho e compreensão mútuas. Sorriram ao separarem-se.

- Você não deveria se exigir tanto, Ikki! – comentou ela preocupada com a gravidade de alguns cortes

- Meu pai está lhe dando um treino muito severo! – disse ela com os olhos cheios de água.

Ele, erguendo a mão, roçou de leve seu dedo contra a pele macia e rosada do rosto feminino, impedindo que o filete salgado continuasse seu caminho.

- Preciso fazer isso para tornar-me cavaleiro! E se seu pai age dessa forma é porque acredita que seja o melhor para mim!

Completou com um suspiro melancólico, desviando seus olhos dela para fitar o vão. Não acreditava muito nas palavras que ele mesmo proferira. Durante os treinos, parecia ver nos olhos de seu mestre, Guilty, apenas ódio e amargura. Ainda sem saber que, inevitavelmente, ele um dia seria assim.

Seus olhos voltaram a pousar em Esmeralda. Ela ficara em silêncio. Lhe doía vê-lo sofrer todas aquelas provações sem nada poder fazer para amenizá-las. Ikki fez menção de deitar-se e estendendo o corpo, para encolher-se novamente, buscou refúgio no colo de sua amada proibida, agarrando-a pela cintura, como pedindo abrigo.

Ela curvou-se sobre ele acolhendo-o maternalmente. Teve a impressão de senti-lo chorar, mas conhecendo-o tão bem como conhecia, preferiu fingir não ter percebido, embora ele soubesse que sim, ela sabia exatamente o que acontecia com ele.

- Amo-te Ikki...- murmurou ela

DEUS  
CONDENADO EU FUI  
A FORJAR O AMOR  
NO AÇO DO RANCOR  
E A TRANSPOR AS LEIS  
MESQUINHAS DOS MORTAIS  
VOU  
ENTRE A REDENÇÃO E O ESPLENDOR  
DE POR VOCÊ VIVER

Ele levantou-se passado alguns minutos, roçando seu rosto no dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e correspondê-lo na carícia. Seus lábios finos e avermelhados pelo beijo dele, desceu através do pescoço, enquanto ele arrancava alguns gemidos roucos, murmurados em seu ouvido, ao apertar-lhe a nuca. Mas um barulho interrompeu-os, fazendo-os postarem-se alertas.

- Não acho seguro que você continue vindo até aqui! – comentou ele quando o perigo aparentemente desaparecera.

- Por que? – ela assustou-se

- Se seu pai souber poderá voltar-se contra você e eu não quero isso! – ponderou ele com semblante sério

- Eu não me importo! – ele a fitou; aquela determinação que já conhecia estava presente no tom de voz dela.

- Agora eu só tenho a você Ikki! – ela tornou-se melancólica – Não creio que meu pai sinta minha falta, eu já não existo para ele!

- Eu a amo Esmeralda e não quero que sofra por minha causa! Arrisca-se ao passar as noites comigo! – completou Ikki fitando-a

- Não me importo! Continuarei a vir! – determinou ela – Meu pai mudou muito depois que foi ao santuário!

- Ao santuário? – estranhou ele; já ouvira falar desse lugar

- Sim! Depois que voltou parece ser outro homem! – disse ela

- Mesmo assim, acho perigoso para você! Alem do mais eu não deveria demonstrar fraqueza uma vez que preciso da armadura de bronze!

Esmeralda sabia que quando ele falava naquele tom, misto de orgulho próprio por se fazer de forte e determinado, nada no mundo poderia fazê-lo mudar de idéia, nem ela própria. Abaixou os olhos.

SIM  
QUIS SAIR DE MIM  
ESQUECER QUEM SOU  
E RESPIRAR POR TI  
E ASSIM TRANSPOR AS LEIS  
MESQUNHAS DOS MORTAIS  
AGONIZA VIRGEM FÊNIX  
O AMOR  
ENTRE CINZAS, ARCO ÍRIS E ESPLENDOR  
POR VIVER AS JURAS DE SATISFAZER O EGO MORTAL

Esmeralda sentiu a mão dele tocar-lhe o queixo e erguer suavemente seu rosto para encontrar dois orbes azuis tão serenos e tão másculos como jamais vira nele antes.

- Você é tudo que tenho e não quero perdê-la! – murmurou ele

- Eu sempre cuidarei de você Ikki! – ela deixou-se levar pelas lágrimas de novo

- Quando eu ganhar a armadura de bronze de Fênix e puder voltar para casa, você virá comigo! – falou ele

O resfolegar quente da boca dele acariciava o hálito expelido pela boca feminina.

- Mas como?

- A raptarei! Não me importo mais com as conseqüências nem com o que me acontecerá! Contanto que a tenha ao meu lado! – completou ele

Ela sorriu. Ikki a puxou para um abraço lânguido onde não só os corpos se tocaram, mas também suas almas. E afagando os cabelos ondulados e loiros da moça, deitou-a no chão onde antes ele estivera estendido, completamente desesperançado quanto ao seu futuro.

Olhou-a por um momento, apoiado no cotovelo, enquanto ela retirava com a ponta dos dedos os fios de seu cabelo que teimavam em cair diante de seus enigmáticos olhos azuis. Ele sabia que enquanto a tivesse, poderia abraçar o mundo.

- Olhos verdes...- murmurava ele – Você me trouxe a esperança que eu havia perdido!

Ela simplesmente o observava.

- Me deu asas quando eu quis voar...

- Ikki...

- E enquanto todos olhavam para mim, você buscou dentro da minha alma e eu te amo por isso!

E beijou-a tão ardentemente que afastaram-se por alguns segundos para que pudessem respirar. Esmeralda o fitou.

- Você foi meus olhos e minha voz quando não podia ver nem me fazer ouvir! E eu te amo por ter trazido vida para mim!

E levantando a cabeça, encontrou os lábios dele. Ikki passou sua mão por trás de sua nuca para apoiá-la e entregaram-se a um beijo profundo e molhado, como se fossem ser separados naquele instante.

COISA PEQUENINA  
CENTELHA DIVINA  
RENASCEU DAS CINZAS  
ONDE FOI RUÍNA  
PÁSSARO FERIDO  
HOJE É PARAÍSO  
LUZ DA MINHA VIDA  
PEDRA DE ALQUIMIA  
TUDO O QUE EU QUERIA  
RENASCER DAS CINZAS

Ikki acomodou-se por cima dela cuidadosamente. Não era mais a primeira vez, mas sempre que estava com ela sentia o mesmo nervosismo de quando ela tornou-se sua e sabia que com ela se passava o mesmo.

As mãos dela sempre começavam tímidas, irrequietas, para depois oferecer carícias só imaginadas pelos deuses. Com as mãos ávidas desamarrara o cordão que prendia o vestido já gasto que ela trazia. E desnudando-a, explorou com as mãos, os lábios, cada pequena parte daquele ser que pertencia só a ele.

Já conhecia toda sua geografia, cada curva, cada reentrância e sentindo o cheiro dela, sentia-se cada vez mais vivo. Esmeralda acariciava os cabelos azuis revoltos, fechando e abrindo os olhos de desejo. Da sua boca ligeiramente aberta, saia suspiros e palavras quase inaudíveis.

Quando Ikki encostou sua face na dela, beijando-a ardentemente, suas mãos brancas escorregaram pelo dorso do rapaz, fazendo uma viagem das laterais do tórax até a barriga sedutoramente descoberta, que pesava sobre seu corpo.

E afastando as pernas bem torneadas da mulher que trazia em seus braços, soerguendo o fino vestido ao deslizar sua mão em sentido contrário, o aspirante a cavaleiro de bronze possuiu-a da forma mais completa e sublime que se possa ser capaz.

Ambos moviam-se no mesmo ritmo, suspiravam no mesmo tom, sem desviar por nenhum momento os olhos um do outro. Quando chegaram ao clímax, seus corpos já não obedeciam seus comandos, pareciam moverem-se sozinhos no ardor da satisfação.

Ofegante, Ikki deixou a cabeça pender sobre os pequenos seios de Esmeralda, que cabiam na palma de sua mão e ainda trêmulo, principiou a voltar ao seu estado normal enquanto ela lhe alisava os cabelos encharcados de suor.

Ela sorriu, entregando-se a um estado de torpor e semi inconsciência que tomava conta do ambiente, adormecendo com o corpo masculino austeramente pousado em cima do seu, sentindo o compasso do coração de Ikki desacelerar ao também ele entregar-se ao cansaço.

"Sim, durmamos, meu amor...amanhã será um novo dia!"

QUANDO O FRIO VEM  
NOS AQUECER O CORAÇÃO  
QUANDO A NOITE FAZ NASCER  
A LUZ DA ESCURIDÃO  
E A DOR REVELA  
A MAIS ESPLÊNDIDA EMOÇÃO DO AMOR

o.O.o FIM o.O.o


End file.
